Going Deep
|location = Bulgarin's House, Meadow Hills |target = Corrupt NOOSE Unit |fail = Wasted Busted Bulgarin dies Timur dies |reward = $2000 |unlocks = Dropping In |unlockedby = ...Blog This! Clocking Off |todo = Go to the underground carpark off Topaz St. Park the car in the empty space next to the pillar. Crouch and hide behind the car and wait for the targets to arrive. Get out of the carpark. Lose the corrupt NOOSE. Lose the cops. }} Going Deep is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is the first mission given to the protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Ray Bulgarin. Description In this mission, Luis Fernando Lopez must silence some crooked investigators of Marki Ashvilli's who have got some evidence against Ray Bulgarin and Timur, that could send them to jail. The paid-off group of NOOSE, FIB, and Liberty City Police Department officers plan on raiding Bulgarin's car and planting evidence to use against him. Bulgarin wants to take the initiative and kill all of Ashvilli's private agents before they can get to him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the underground carpark off Topaz St. *Park in the empty space next to the pillar. *Put the bomb on the front of the car. *Crouch and hide behind the car and wait for the targets to arrive. *Detonate the sticky bomb when ready. *Take out the corrupt NOOSE. *Get out of the carpark. *Lose the corrupt NOOSE. *Take Bulgarin and Timur back to Bulgarin's house. '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 6:30 Take less than 50% damage Kill 20 enemies via headshots Have 70% Accuracy Destroy 5 vehicles ''' '''Properly Hide the bomb Slaughter NOOSE, and FIB agents with the bomb after they gathered around the car. Enemies *FIB *NOOSE *LCPD Walkthrough Drive to the designated underground parking garage and place a sticky bomb on Ray's car. Try to get the bomb on the front grill of the Landstalker, to attain the Bomb Hidden requirement for the 100%. To take out more NOOSE officers, place sticky bombs on the neighboring cars (but not too close to where Bulgarin is crouching). Soon after the player takes his place in front of Ray, the NOOSE show up. Detonate the bomb when the first officer gets close to Ray's car. However, more waves of NOOSE officers come in at the sound of the explosion. Body Armor is a must with these heavily armed officers, and the M249 or the Assault SMG are good weapons to have for head shots. If the battle gets too overwhelming, and the character is getting low on health, there are Sprunk and ECola machines near the back of the garage that can be used to replenish health. Also, getting on the Enforcers that the agents drove in will replenish 20% of armor to the player. Once the officers are dead, get out of there and lose some corrupt NOOSE men in three vehicles: two of them FIB Buffalos and the other an Enforcer. It is recommended to lose them on the way to Dukes in order to save time to obtain the 100%. After losing or killing the pursuers, the player must drop off Bulgarin and Timur at their house in Meadows Park. Video Walkthrough Tips * Before placing the sticky bomb next to the Landstalker, put two at either side of the arrow road marking behind it. Detonate them as soon as the NOOSE van and Buffalo are behind the Landstalker. * By parking the Landstalker front first (the front end facing the left side of the garage), the player is able to place a sticky bomb inside the car. * In order to achieve the "bomb hidden" objective, detonate the bomb only AFTER Bulgarin tells Luis to do so and a message with instruction appears in the corner of the screen. * Sometimes the NOOSE officers or FIB agents will drop a body armor, so keep an eye for it on the floor if either health or armor bar is low. * Bulgarin and Timur have massive amounts of hitpoints in this mission, they can withstand about two full clips from pistol of headshots - however they will sometimes catch fire in the underground carpark and die, thus failing the mission. * It is unnecessary to fight the backup corrupt NOOSE once leaving the car park. Get a car and drive out without having killed or either Bulgarin or Timur. Trivia * If Luis enters any car in the car park, the alarm will go off and alert the NOOSE agents, which will fail the mission. * It is possible to place the sticky bomb in the front or back of the Landstalker, depending on how it is parked, however it must be hidden (front or back). * The sticky bomb that is planted on the Landstalker will not produce a beeping noise. * If the player does not park the car straight, Bulgarin will tell Luis to straighten it. * A rare red Oracle will spawn and can be kept, but commonly disappears when parked at a safehouse, when replaying the mission. * At all times when the player is taking cover on the side of the Oracle, Timur will have the Pistol .44. Upon detonating the sticky bombs, he will pull out a Carbine Rifle and begin attacking. Navigation }} de:Going Deep es:Going Deep pl:Going Deep ru:Going Deep Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony